When Demon Blood Strikes
by Searching4Allen
Summary: Another one of Naraku's traps gets Inuyasha to wound not only Kagome but also Kikyo. He now must choose and let the other suffer the concequences. suppose to be a InuxKag but a bit more SanxMir. Some KaguraxSess. Complete
1. Demons and Priestesses

Chapter 1

InuYasha growled, baring his fangs. He had no sense of where he was or what he was doing there. All he knew was that some puny little human girl was begging for mercy. _Heh_, He wouldn't give it to her! _She should no better than to beg from a demon_. In one slash she was on the floor bleeding profusely, her body shaking and words barely audible. He turned around triumphantly to see her again. _What? _Hadn't he just disposed of her? He swung his claws once again but when he cut through, her flesh felt harder, more crumbly, almost like dirt.

She fell again as he slowly turned looking for more enemies, _more prey_. A horrified monk threw a rusty looking sword at him. As the hilt touched his finger tips Inuyasha came to his senses. He looked at his hands and saw bright crimson blood. He began to look around. His eyes caught a familiar glimpse of a white kimono, but something was different. This time the beautiful white was splattered with red. Reality hit him. _Oh no!!!_ He thought. _My demon blood caused me to hurt Kikyo_. He immediately knew what he had to do. He took a quick glance at Sango and Miroku. They seemed absorbed in something else. He began to look for Kagome but thought it would be better if she didn't see. _She gets so jealous some times_. Inuyasha walked up to Kikyo and gently lifted her limp body. He then walked away into the forest to look for some place he could nurse her back to health. It was, after all, his fault she was hurt.


	2. The Consequence

Chapter 2

Shippo began to cry, seeing the bloody form of Kagome sprawled on the ground. Sango and Miroku had pulled out Kagome's medical kit and were trying to read the instructions for the bigger bandages. Kagome's clothes were ripped to pieces. On any other day Sango would have asked Miroku to leave, afraid that his perverted side might show, but today she needed him. Not only to stop the treacherous bleeding but also mentally. If he wasn't there she wouldn't be able to hold it together at the sight of her friend's helpless form.

Five minutes earlier they had been looking for shards as usual when Kikyo had shown up and much to Kagome's dismay Inuyasha had asked for a private word with her. At that moment on of Naraku's puppets had shown up. Inuyasha drew his sword just to have it knocked out of his hands by the puppet. Sango and Miroku then set out to complete the easy task of destroying the Naraku clone. When that was done they had turned around to find Inuyasha in his demon form. Miroku had thrown him the sword and Sango had dragged Miroku over to help with Kagome's lifeless form. _Naraku must have known this would happen_ Sango thought to herself. Inuyasha was going to be horrified at the sight of this. She looked around to ask him to come help but didn't see hem. Nor did she see Kikyo.

"It seems that Inuyasha has finally made his choice" Miroku said placing a band-aid on one of Kagome's scratched up arms. AS he lifted it up to place another Band-aid on what appeared to be just another cut Kagome's arm bent in a way that normal arms do not bend.

"It seems that we have some broken bones here Sango"

Shippo let out a yelp and wailed even harder.

"We're in over our heads, Miroku. We need to get her to Lady Keade." Tears trickled down Sango's face as she saw the true extent of her friend's injuries. Miroku gently placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring hug

"She'll be fine" he said though not convincing anyone, even himself

"Well we should at least try to stop the bleeding first" hiccupped Shippo as he tried to put a rather small bandage on one of the larger wounds.

Yes, we should" said Sango shrugging off Miroku's hand and setting to work. 20 minutes latter they were packed and riding on Kiarara to the village all praying that Keade could do more then they could to help Kagome.


	3. Shame

Chapter 3

Inuyasha found a small abandoned hut in the middle of the forest. A stream flowed steadily by. After collecting water Inuyasha went inside the hut and sat next to Kikyo. She was still sleeping. He placed a wet cloth on her forehead and felt the sinking feeling of guilt hit him like a tidal wave.

There must have been something wrong on her insides because she wasn't awake. Now that he thought about it he hadn't seen any soul collectors around. Dismissing the idea e set to work planning how to fill the crakes in her soil body. He removed the towel from her head figuring it probably wasn't helping any. As he turned the towel around in his hand he noticed that it was a bit muddy. A plan instantly formed in his head. He took a wooden bucket sitting in the corner and washed it out in the stream. He then filled it with dirt. Inuyasha picked through the dirt carefully pulling out weeds, rocks, seeds and various other things that could contaminate the dirt. This took about an hour but it was worth it seeing as Kikyo probably didn't want a worm inhabiting her stomach for the rest of her life. . . well her fake life. Inuyasha sat beside her with the dirt and water.

"Sorry" he said to her softly as he slipped off her shirt. Surveying the damage he had inflicted. Four parallel trenches stretched the length of her torso. Shame spread over him as he traced the wounds with his fingers. Any normal human would be fine in a few days. _But she isn't a normal human_ Inuyasha thought letting the guilt sink back in. He began wetting the wounds with water. After making them muddy he would wet the dirt and place it into the wounds. He then molded the mud to her perfect body. When he was done he lay her close to the fire hoping that this would dry the dirt. The sun was going down at this point and Inuyasha was, for once, tired. He sat himself by the door and tried to go to sleep, his mind racing with the horror of what he had done.


	4. Plotting

Chapter 4

A wicked smile crossed Naraku's face. His plan was working perfectly. Inuyasha had abandoned the gang for Kikyo and Kagome had been brought back to Keade's village on the brink of death. He knew that the only thing that might save her was a demon matting right. Once the monk and demon slayer had left to find Inuyasha he would take the chance to posses Kagome. There they were. The fire demon cat had just landed by the old priestess's hut. Naraku's laugh was malicious. _Yes_, he thought, _this plan was perfect._


	5. Help?

Chapter 5

Keade was already hard at work. Placing herbs and wrapping Kagome's wounds. She was horrified at what she saw. Only with her priestess powers was she able to stop the bleeding. But she could only hold for so long.

"We need to get her back home" Lady Keade said solemnly "her world might be able to heal her better and with less pain and even if it can't it would be nice to let her die with her family."

At that point Sango began to cry.

"Then we need to find Inuyasha immediately" Miroku said

"Aye, but I sense that Naraku is nearby and plotting something, with Kagome in this state he would be able to control her very easily."

"We need a plan and fast"

With that they set out on how to deflect Naraku's next attack and save Kagome as quickly as possible.


	6. awake in a trap

Chapter 6

Kikyo woke up in an unfamiliar hut. Her soil body not only ached, but for some reason felt un pure. She sat up, trying to remember what had happened. Inuyasha was leaning up against the door frame sleeping. _That's right_ she thought _Inuyasha attacked me while in full demon form_

Kikyo saw testusiaga resting in Inuyasha's hands. A soul collector slipped through the door silently and dropped another soul into her body. As she absorbed the glowing orb, part of her body began to protest. She looked down to find strips of dirt darker the her skin. _Inuyasha_ she thought with a smile. Another soul collector came in and brushed up against Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha jumped up, ready to unsheathe testusiaga. Once he realized it was a soul collector he calmed down quite a bit. He saw that Kikyo was awake and rushed to her side, sitting down so that he was eye level with her.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha whispered as he took her into his arms

"Inuyasha" she responded in a tone that did not please Inuyasha at all.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"This is a trap Inuyasha"

"What?"

"This is one of Naraku's traps. You fell for it"

Inuyasha let go of Kikyo ready to listen

"What's a trap and how do you know?" he asked rather rudely

"You here with me. You remember the last time you left Kagome for me? Naraku took advantage of that and used us as a way to get to her."

"hmph, ya right" Inuyasha said pushing the horrible memory out of his head "she's with Sango and Miroku and I don't think they've forgotten either. She'll be fine." He looked at Kikyo with a worried sort of look.

"Listen, Naraku has very little he can use against Kagome. We are one of those things. If you stay her too much longer He'll find out and go for Kagome" Kikyo responded with a stern face.

"I don't want to leave. Not yet" Inuyasha said the last sentence quietly. He knew Kikyo was right but he hardly got so spend time wither her anymore. So he ignored her warning and went to the stream to catch breakfast.


	7. Next Move

Chapter 7

Naraku watched quietly as the rest of Inuyasha's gang discussed what to do with the dying Kagome. Decisions apparently made, he saw the monk and demon slayer get on the fire demon and fly away leaving the young fox demon and the old priestess behind (he assumed, having not seen them leave) to protect Kagome. _A very easily broken barrier_ Naraku thought to himself with a smile. He chuckled softly planning the next attack.


	8. FIND!

Chapter 8

Kirara landed at the place that they had last seen Inuyasha. Shippo transformed out of his Miroku disguise and told his new apprentice to do the same with their Sango disguise. He told him he could go. The apprentice thanked him for the lesson and left. Shippo took an acorn out of his pocket and blew. Hundreds of tiny acorns dispersed crying into the forest. He then jumped back on Kirara and waited hoping that Inuyasha would come soon.


	9. Foiled again

Chapter 9

Sango was in her slaying outfit adjusting the shoulder armor and Miroku was complaining about not getting to go outside.

"I promised the ladies I would read their hands. Why must we tell them in gone when I'm sitting right here?"

Miroku was rather impatient because of all the ladies who kept coming to Kaede's hut asking for him. Kaede had told them that he was gone. He was a bout to ask why they he couldn't let them inside when he saw the demonic glare coming at him from Sango. Immediately he stopped.

"If we go outside Naraku with know that we know about his trap. He's more likely to come in his real body now." Sango knew what Miroku's response was going to be before he said it.

"But it wouldn't be so bad if he didn't show up in his real body. A puppet would be much easier to deal with."

Sango agreed to herself but knew that they had already laid a counter trap and it would be unfair to Shippo to change plans now. So they waited. At sunset they began to alternate between sleep and watching over Kagome, who had developed a slight fever. It was Sango's shift when Kaede came back form her duties.

"How is Kagome?" she asked

"Her fevers gone down but she still hasn't woken up'

"I'm afraid I can't hold the bleeding off for much longer"

Miroku awoke and sat up so quickly that it scared Sango. She looked at him questioningly. Miroku mouthed the word Naraku and pointed to the back of the hut. Sango and Miroku quickly stood between the back and Kagome. Kaede stood behind her bow posed.

There was a crash and a cloud of dust. Naraku stood in the opening, his white baboon cloak darkening as the dust fell on it. Before Naraku could make his move Keade shot a purification arrow and Sango's Hiraikotsu had slashed through Naraku. The surprised Naraku didn't have time to throw out the Saimyosho before his body was sucked into the void of Miroku's hand.


	10. Alert in Tears

Chapter 10

Inuyasha was watching as Kikyo slept. They had eaten and talker. Kikyo was weak so she fell asleep asking Inuyasha to be gone by the time she woke up. Even though she liked having him around she knew that his destiny was not with her and that she was in the way of him completing his destiny. Threw were certain things you learned while spending 50yrs in Hell. You had time to think things out. She hat time and there wasn't one minute she had stopped thinking about Inuyasha. 50 yrs of that and you mist surely know what's right for them.

Inuyasha had told her he wouldn't leave so he wouldn't_. I'm_ _not gonna let her rule my life like that_ he thought to himself. He stepped out side and something hit him in the head.

"What the Hell!" he said to himself, looking for the object had hit him. He heard that the faint sound of crying. He spun around to find a crying acorn. _That's Shippo's thing isn't it_ he thought. He sniffed the air. Yup, both Shippo and Kiarara were near by. But could he leave Kikyo to find them? Yes it was Shippo's distress call and Kikyo had told him to leave but it didn't feel right to him. He just didn't want to go.


	11. Bad News and Epiphanies

Chapter 11

Shippo was sleeping in the field. Some of the grass was still colored from the bloody encounter that had taken place just yesterday. A sound from the trees woke him with a star. Kirara transformed from the sweet little cat to the ferocious demon. Shippo turned himself into the giant pink orb to make himself seem bigger.

"Whose there?" he asked

More rustling.

"I'm warning you" he choked, his voice not at all insinuating the fear he wanted it to.

"Its me you idiot" said a gruff voice as a red kimono came into view.

"INUYASHA!!!!!" Shippo yelled as he transformed back "come on come on we have to hurry back!"

Shippo's voice was full of fear and worry.

"Why? What's the rush?"

Tears began to glisten in eyes as he looked at Inuyasha. He jumped on Inuyasha and cried.

"Kagome needs to go back home" Shippo said through his sobs.

"So let her go on her own." Inuyasha retorted.

"She can't. She's dying!"

Shippo's last words cut through Inuyasha like a knife. Horror, Guilt, Fear and many more emotions flooded through him. He hopped on Kirara, Shippo still clutching his chest.

Kirara went as fast as she could to the village. Inuyasha had realized that Kikyo was right. It had been a trap. Inuyasha asked Shippo how Naraku had attacked. To this Shippo stated that he hadn't attacked yet and that Kagome's injuries were from Inuyasha's demon transformation. Inuyasha spent the rest of the voyage cursing himself in his head at his stupidity. He hopped that he would make it on time to save Kagome.


	12. The Future is Key

Chapter 12

The deed was done. Naraku's true body was dead but his heart was not. Miroku, Sango and Kaede stood there panting. Miroku was the first to speak.

"Good riddance" he said with a laugh. Sango started to laugh too.

"Silence, I hear something coming." Kaede indeed did hear something. Sango and Miroku could hear it too. They turned around just in time to see Shippo jump up to Miroku.

"Got him" He said.

Inuyasha came through the door. He looked at Sango and Miroku. They both looked at the floor. He followed their gaze. There, at their feet, was Kagome, her small body looking helpless. Inuyasha knew what he had to do. He swept her up as carefully as possible.

_What have I done?_ Inuyasha thought walking her through the door.

"Be warned Inuyasha, Once you have gone through the well my powers will cease to work and her wounds will begin to bleed again."

Inuyasha nodded at the women in understanding.

"Thank you" he said quietly. He then ran out the door and to the well. As he jumped he felt a thick sticky liquid run over his arms.

For the second time in his life tears came to Inuyasha's eyes spilling over as he held Kagome in his arms. He jumped out of the well and ran into the house.

"Ms. Higarashi." Inuyasha yelled "Where's the nearest medical facility?"

"Why? Oh my gosh!"

She ran to Inuyasha looking at her bleeding daughter.

"I'll call the ambulance" she said running back into the house.

Inuyasha didn't know what an ambulance was but he didn't feel he had the right to complain about it.

Inuyasha stood and waited for more information. Ms. Higarashi came back out.

"I came up with an excuse for her injuries." She said putting a cap on Inuyasha's head "we'll say it was a bear attack." she looked at the ground. By now a puddle of blood had formed at Inuyasha's feet.

"I'll go clean that up" Kagome's mom started to go back to the house. "Could you go wait at the bottom of the stairs for the ambulance."

Inuyasha obliged, still not sure what an ambulance was. Sirens could be heard from a distance. The sound stung at Inuyasha's sensitive ears. A four wheeled box speed up to were he was. Ms. Higarashi came down jus in time to talk to the doctors.

Inuyasha growled as two of the men tried to take Kagome from him. Ms. Higarashi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Its alright" she told him "They'll take good care of her. Let's hop in the back."

With that, she got into the open back of the wheeled box. Inuyasha let the men take Kagome. He jumped in too. He watched the men put her on a back board, secure her in place, and roll her into what Inuyasha now realized was the ambulance.

His heart broke as he watched them operate, Pouring stuff into her wounds and commenting on how horrible someone had bandaged her. The box was moving now and watching the quick hands of the emergency team was making him sick. When the ambulance stopped Inuyasha was not only nauseas but also very dizzy. As they all shuffled out to the ambulance Inuyasha headed to follow Kagome. Ms. Higarashi steered him in a different direction.

"Aren't we going with Kagome?" He asked

"No, were not allowed back with her yet. Just let the doctors do what they do best. We'll see her later."

"Do you think we can trust them?"

"Of course we can Inuyasha. They're the good guys."

She took him to the visitors lobby were Inuyasha fell asleep from stress.


	13. Rest for the Worried

Chapter 13

Sango had fallen asleep in a spare hut Kaede had offered her. Miroku was there too. He had insisted that she let him stay seeing as Naraku wasn't really dead yet. He could tell because the wind tunnel in his hand was still blowing strong.

Sango had let him stay on one condition; He remained on the other side of the hut. He was hurt that she didn't even trust him to stop being a lecher while she was sleeping. How else was he suppose to show his affection? Well there was Inuyasha's way. . . But in Miroku's opinion, He was rather harsh. And he could get a bit childish and obnoxious . . . really obnoxious. Plus He was sure that if he pulled something like that with Sango he would get Hiriakotsu to the head much more often. Yes Miroku thought. His way was definitely the best. Even if Sango didn't trust him now she would learn to, or at least Miroku hopped she would.

"Miroku?" a tired Sango asked. Miroku snapped out of his day dream and looked at Sango. Her eyes had a sort of frightened look.

"What's wrong my dear Sango?"

"What if Kagome didn't survive the trip home? What if Inuyasha is over there mourning her death or worse getting ready to kill himself for what he did?"

Sango was crying. It took every ounce of self restraint to stop Miroku from going over to comfort her, but he wanted her to trust him. So he remained on the other side of the hut.

"Why aren't you over here?" Sango practically yelled through her tears.

"Sango the condition for me staying was that I must not stray to that side of the hut."

"Screw the condition. I need you"

Miroku blushed a bit and so did Sango. Miroku stood and made his way to Sango. He put a tentative arm around her waist. She began to cry into his chest leaving a dark stain on his robes. Miroku took his free hand and tilted Sango's chin up so that he was looking into her eyes.

"Every thing will be fine, I promise." He told her reassuringly.

To Miroku's surprise Sango closed the distance between the two and pressed her lips up to his. Miroku sat wide eyed for a second before kissing her back. Sango pulled away her face turning redder by the second.

"Talk about this to anyone and you DIE monk!"

With that Sango pulled herself out of Miroku's stunned arms and lay back down.

"Does this mean I'm banished back to the other side?"

"No, just don't try anything pervert cause if you do. . ." She didn't finish her sentence cut the tone of her voice made it clear what she meant.

Miroku lay down beside her, wrapping his arms around her cautiously. Unlike usual he didn't feel the pain of a slap or Sango's yelling. Instead Sango turned her body so that she was facing him and fell asleep in the arms of her beloved.


	14. Safety

Chapter 14

Inuyasha was harshly awoken by someone shaking his shoulders.

"Mr. Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see a man in a white coat.

"Ah, good morning, Mr. Inuyasha. I'm Dr. Schmicklefoot (sorry, couldn't resist). Ms. Higarashi told me to talk to you regarding the health of her daughter Ms. Kagome Higarashi."

Inuyasha immediately stood up shocking the doctor.

"Is she ok? Will she be alright?" His voice was pleading and worried. The Doctor understood how important she must be to him.

"She's going to be fine. We got her just in time. She has a broken arm and some internal bleeding. Her outer cuts aren't that bad, with the exception of the one across her chest. With one simple surgery and a lot of rest she should be up and running in about 3 weeks depending on how fast she heals. You may go see her now if you like."

The doctor led Inuyasha down a series of hallways and into another moving box only this one went up and down. When they got out of the box they went down a hallway and through one final door. Dr. Schmicklefoot pulled back a curtain to reveal a sleeping Kagome.

Inuyasha saw many needles in Kagome's skin. He winced at the idea of the pain she must have been in. He knew he couldn't help. He'd done enough.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to lead you back down to the lobby while we take a few more tests." And with that Dr. Schmicklefoot left the room.

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome's bed. He put his hand lightly on top of hers.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked up to Kagome's face expecting to see her beautiful brown eyes welcoming him, but her eyes were closed. She was talking her sleep but that one word was all Inuyasha needed. She had proved herself alive to him and that meant a lot.

Inuyasha knew that soon, too soon Dr. Schmicklefoot would come in and lead him back to the lobby to wait. Inuyasha didn't want to go.

He looked down at Kagome and for some reason he wanted her. Drawn between mind and instinct Inuyasha leaned over and kissed Kagome's forehead.

"I'll be back" he said. He then jumped out the window and on to the street. He ran back to the shrine to tell Ms. Higarashi the news. when he that was over he vowed to go back to the feudal era just long enough to tell Sango, Miroku, and Shippo how long he would be in Kagome's time. He was not going to leave her alone no matter what. At this point he owed her his life.


	15. A New Idea

Chapter 15

"Why'd you bring me here, Hakudoshi?" cold red eyes stared at the child. Kagura's arms were crossed against her chest, fan dangling in her hand.

"I don't work for you anymore. Naraku's dead, or at least his body is."

"His body is indeed gone but his heart remains in my other half. Naraku will probably try to revive himself from the baby any day now."

Hakudoshi had a point but that didn't explain why he had summoned Kagura.

"My heart is my own now. I don't care for your stupid plains." Kagura responded "besides, It'll take years for Naraku to regenerate to his full power."

"I don't disagree but why not stop hi right now? Why not kill his heart before he comes back?"

"I have my heart now. Why would this interest me?"

"When Naraku regenerates he'll be more powerful then ever. He will most likely gain back your heart and kill you for your betrayal."

"Then why don't you kill him yourself if your so intent on him being dead?"

"Because its not of full interest to me. If I let him live nothing will happen to me, I might even gain more power. It's you who needs his death."

"And what do you plan to use me for in return?"

" To finish the shikon jewel of course. And, to destroy a common enemy."

"Inuyashas group." She mumbled

"of course."

Kagura debated her dilemma. She could always betray him in the end. She debated some more.

"What will you do to make sure I wont betray you?"

Hakudoshi smiled a wicked smile that proved he wasn't just any little kid. And then he told her.

A smile spread on Kagura's face as the wind howled outside.

"I'm in."


	16. Good Morning

Chapter 16

Kagome was awake but afraid to open her eyes. She was afraid that when she did she would find herself in heaven, unable to reach anyone she loved on earth. The last thing she remembered was Inuyasha in full demon form turning on her, pain and then black, everything had gone black. It wasn't the first time she'd been knocked out, but the first after so much pain. A pain that had consumed her and taken her further into the darkness then she had ever gone before.

She listened to the sounds around her. Someone was breathing heavely, as if asleep. Well that didn't help her figure out her surroundings. She listened again. There was a loud beeping sound every so often. AS she listened to its rhythm she realized that that if mimicked the beat of her heart. Then another sound hit her ears.

"Kagome."

_Wait, that sounds just like . . ._ she opened her eyes. Inuyasha's head was laying on the sheets, his face serine with sleep. His hand clutched her gently. Kagome took in the rest of her surroundings. White walls, a chair, a TV, a window and two doors. She realized she was wearing a not so covering dress.

_A hospital_ she sighed _why am I always the weakest link._

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head to stare into golden-yellow eyes.

"Morning Inuyasha."

"Kagome" he said while carefully wrapping his clawed hands through her hair and hugging her head. He kissed her head lightly.

"So what's my diagnostic?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong with me?" she repeated.

"Um, broken arm, broken ribs, some pretty bad cuts. . . I'm so so sorry Kagome."

"Don't be. We all knew it was going to happen sooner or later, your demon sides a little unpredictable." She began to giggle but noticing how much it hurt stopped.

"That doesn't make it ok." Inuyasha retorted, rather annoyed at her care free mood.

"If your going to blame someone, blame Naraku," She said "he's the real reason I'm in here."

"Feh, bastard."

"Exactly. Now I think we should call the doctors and let them know I'm awake."

"Alright, how do I do that?"

"Just push the little person button right there." He did.

"Now we wait." Kagome closed her eyes and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, genuinely concerned.

"Oh nothing. So what happened after you attacked me?"

Inuyasha winced at her words.

"Well, Miroku threw me tetsusaiga and he and Sango flew back to Keade's village. Shippo and Kirara picked me up and I brought you here the next day."

"Were either of them hurt?"

"No, just a little frightened is all."

"And what about Kikyo?" Inuyasha was afraid she'd ask

"Feh, why do you care anyway? You'd probably be happy if she died again."

"No I wouldn't, Inuyasha! Now tell me what happened!"

"No Way! Its none of your business wench!"

"Yes it is!"

"How?"

"You're my business and if not telling me then something happened between you two so you should tell me."

"Not a good enough."

"Alright then. Well, in technicality I am Kikyo so I should have a right to know what happened to me even if it was in a past life."

"But you're not Kikyo, you're Kagome. You may look the same and have similar powers but you're really different."

"How?"

"What?!"

"How? Give me 3 reasons why I'm different from Kikyo."

_Oh no_ Inuyasha thought _that speech took me days to figure out. How am I supposed to come up with ways to prove it?_

Inuyasha was saved when the nurse came in. Kagome gave him a glare.

"Tell you in a minute, I'm going down to the café or whatever it's called to get some food." He ran out of the room before she got a chance to sit him.


	17. Punishments

Chapter 17

Sango was making tea. Miroku was outside talking to some village girls to, not only Sango's annoyance, but Shippo's too. He had spent almost all day spouting his stupid "will you bear my children" line. Although Shippo didn't really understand the line, he was still annoyed with the fact that no one would play with him. Shippo knew that Sango had chores to do so he left her alone, but Miroku wasn't doing anything to help.

"Shippo, go tell Miroku that the tea is ready, please"

Shippo didn't really want to but left anyway. A few minutes later Miroku came in the room with Shippo on his shoulder, laughing.

"have fun with the ladies Monk?" Sango's inferno of hatred and jealousy was just visible.

"Come now Sango, you can't think that I have forgotten my promise to you. We shall get married after Naraku is dead. I'm just messing around while I have the chance."

"If I'm not mistaken, that wind tunnel of yours sucked him right up."

"True, but that was only his body. His heart is what we need to destroy."

"Oh ya? Why not test out the wind tunnel, see if the destruction of Naraku's body affects its power?"

"Good idea Sango."

Miroku and Sango walked outside and out to the forest. Miroku placed his right hand out and removed the prayer beads. The wind coming out of his hand was powerful at first but slowed down, barely making the leaves on the ground twitch. And then it ceased all together.

Miroku stood wide eyed. _Naraku's really dead. We did it!_

"Hmph" was all Sango said before walking back with a smirk on her face.

"Wait, Sango." She stopped and turned to face him.

"This is the official one. . ."

Sango stared at him expectantly. Miroku got down on one knee.

_Oh my god! He's actually gonna propose!!!_

"Sango. . .Will you bear my children?"

Sango sighed.

"I was a fool to think you'd say something more romantic." And with that she jumped into his arms.

"YES!!" she said.

She kissed him lightly.

"Does that mean Sango's pregnant now?"

Both Miroku and Sango blushed. They had totally forgotten that Shippo was there.

"Not yet Shippo" Miroku replied "but soon."

"Probably not as soon as you hope, monk."

"Come now Sango, the earlier we get started the more we can have."

As he said this the cursed hand trailed down Sango's back to grab her butt.

"That why idiot." She yelled as she slapped him across the face. "here, we'll set up a system of punishment."

Miroku looked slightly annoyed.

"Every time you grope me, I won't do anything with you. Everyday you don't try to make a perverted move on me I'll take away a day."

"That should be easy." Miroku told her.

"Hmm. Well just so you know, I'm counting your past too."

"What?"

"That'll mean nothings will happen between us till Inuyasha comes back with a Kagome a few weeks from now."

Sango then turned her back on the stunned monk and marched back to the village, silently giggling.


	18. Plans

Sorry this chapter's so short but inbetween softball games and tests I really don't have time for much more. The next chapter will be much longer and most likely on Friday. Sorry again.

* * *

Chapter 18

Kagura was bored. Since Hakudoshi had taken her flying feathers she had to stay inside and listen to his stupid speeches about how great of a mastermind he was. He also often told her of his long and complicated plans, everyone involving the now deceased Naraku.

Kagura personally thought Hakudoshi had been weakened by Naraku's death. She could feel that she herself had weakened as well. Creations could never live their life properly without their creator.

Kagura wasn't taking to staying inside all day. She could easily create more feathers but Hakudoshi wouldn't like being tricked. He'd probably kill her for it. She valued her life very much. No, she'd have to wait for Inuyasha's group to kill Hakudoshi. Then she'd have her true freedom.

"Kagura" Hakudoshi's cold voice spoke fro behind her.

"Yes?" she said turning around.

"I have the plans." He said

Kagura did her best not to roll her eyes but she was almost certain that his plan would be just like the rest.

"And?" she asked praying that she wouldn't hear some stupid story about putting out several Naraku puppets at once. Hakudoshi should know by now that without Naraku's body there was nothing to make a Naraku puppet out of.

"Were gonna do what Naraku did best. Were gonna use people."

Kagura was glad the plan made some sense but still didn't think it would end well.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked

"Go find Sesshomaru."


	19. Lost Prize

Chapter 19

Sesshomaru walked through the trees. The dense jungle was rumored to be home to some of the most dangerous demons alive. This was exactly why he had left Jaken with Rin in the field just beyond the forests premises. If he didn't have to drag her into danger he wasn't going to. He didn't know what brought on this feelings, but as he kept Rin with him, the feeling grew. It wasn't a bad feeling. In fact Sesshomaru rather liked the warm feeling when he saw her after his long solo trips.

There was a rustling in the trees. Sesshomaru sniffed the air.

"Jaken, I thought I told you to stay with Rin."

"Yes my lord, but you see that's the problem. It seems that um . . . Rin has gone missing."

Sesshomaru flew to the field. He smelled the air. There were two scents. The first was a distinct variation of Naraku, in this case, Kagura. The second was less strong. The sent burned Seshomaru's nose. It was the smell of his stupid half breed brother, Inuyasha.

"Maybe its time I paid a visit to by dear brother."

"Yes my lord" Jaken said panting hard.


	20. Marking

Chapter 20

Inuyasha had waited for the nurse to leave before reentering Kagome's room. He had bought her some chocolate down at the cafeteria with the food money Kagome's mom had given him. He knew how much Kagome liked this stuff. He wanted to make her happy. As he had expected Kagome was asleep again. She needed a lot of rest to heal her wounds.

But we can't be in this era too much longer Inuyasha's head told him.

While you're here who knows what trouble is spouting. But Kagome needs time to recover his heart said.

Well there is a way to do both. Just cut her recovery time!

But that would mean marking her and she'd never agree to that.

Just ask. If you marked her now she'd be up and running in a few days.

But is that really healthy for her?

Of course it is. Come on, all you gotta do is bite her.

But who says she'll bite back. That's were the power comes from. She'd never bite me back. She probably despises me for what I've done.

Seriously, it's not even a commitment. It'll go away in time as long as one of you doesn't love the other. Your love won't affect anything because she could never love a half demon.

Inuyasha continued fighting himself for at least an hour. As he did, his hands carefully stroked Kagome's raven hair. About half an hour later Kagome woke up.

"Hey." She said yawning.

"Hey yourself."

"So, you gonna tell me those 3 reasons?"

"You only just woke up!"

"So? I'm curious."

Inuyasha had, in fact, tons of reasons that she was different from Kikyo but he didn't want to look like a fool. He'd rather get sat then loose his pride.

"Never mind that, you need to heal yourself as fast as possible. You can imagine what trouble there is in my time."

Kagome frowned. Couldn't he have thought of 3 reasons while she was sleeping? She sighed.

"I'm not going back until you give me those reasons."

Inuyasha was stuck. He had decided that he would ask about the marking but he didn't want to just start it off, even if he didn't like it.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it!"

Kagome smiled, she wasn't expecting much but something was better then nothing.

"Well. . . Kikyo's scent was never as fresh as yours, so you're definitely easier to track. Um . . . your eyes, they're brighter then hers, they look more soulful. And uh . . . your laugh is better. Hers are always cold but yours . . . they're full of emotion. I . . . uh I kinda like that about you." Inuyasha blushed. Kagome did as well.

"Alright." She said to kill the awkward silence between them.

"How are we getting me back to your time ASAP without killing me?"

Inuyasha blushed harder; he didn't know how to begin, so he just went with it.

"I thought that maybe I could give you some of my healing powers so that you'd heal faster."

"And how would we do that?"

"You see um . . . there is this demon tradition of marking. It's usually used for marriage rights but as long s we don't kiss the mark will leave in a couple of days or so."

Kagome thought for a moment. There really weren't any down sides, as long as they didn't kiss and seeing as they hadn't yet it seemed pretty unlikely to happen anytime soon.

"What do we do?"

"We kinda have to share blood. You bite me. I bite you."

"Alright, but where are we biting?"

"On the neck. That's way our hair will cover it up far the most part."

"Sounds good, anything to get out of this hospital."

That was only partially true. The fact that her and Inuyasha could have such an intimate relationship, only if for a little while, made her happy.

"You want to go first, our do you want me to?" Inuyasha mentally slapped himself for sounding so eager.

"Why don't you go. . . seeing as I have no clue what to do."

Kagome's voice was frightened although she really didn't mind, she couldn't deny she was slightly scared that Inuyasha would hurt her. Inuyasha leaned closer and hugged Kagome delicately.

"Are you sure?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah." She replied getting goose bumps form their closeness. Inuyasha pulled her hair away from her neck. He leaned in and opened his mouth revealing sharp pointed fangs. He tentatively placed his teeth on her flesh and bit down. Kagome flinched a little as the fangs dug into her flesh.

As soon as Inuyasha tasted blood he quickly swallowed and with drew. Inuyasha pulled away and looked at Kagome's face. Her eyes were closed and her expression was fearful but determined.

"I'm done." Inuyasha placed his hand over the wound he had just created.

"I hope that's the last time I ever have to hurt you." He said.

He felt guilty for all the pain he had caused her. Inuyasha now leaned back towards Kagome. He pushed his long hair out of the way. Kagome leaned down and bit as hard as she could. Not because she wanted to cause him pain but because she didn't think she could draw blood other wise. The force she used broke through the skin and allowed her taste Inuyasha's blood. She could draw blood otherwise. The force she used broke through the skin and allowed her to taste Inuyasha's blood. She swallowed and turned her head away from his.

"Why am I so weak?" she said this to herself but Inuyasha answered.

"You're not weak! Could a weakling live in my time as long as you have? You're incredibly strong! So strong, in fact that you've become a target. But I promise to protect you so keep getting stronger I know you."

"Thank you Inuyasha." She hugged him before falling back asleep.


	21. Soft Spots

Chapter 21

Kagura was walking through the woods. She had just finished with the business Hakudoshi had assigned and was trying to walk off the annoyance he had caused her. His plan was certainly an interesting one. While he was quite confident in his success, Kagura knew better. Sesshomaru did hate Inuyasha, but when he saw Rin unharmed and probably rather happy with Kagome he wouldn't fight. He might even stick Rin with the priestess.

There was a rustling of trees and a blue lightning attack came at Kagura. With a flick of her fan the lightning dispersed revealing Sesshomaru.

"Doesn't anyone ever announce themselves anymore?" she said.

Although she sounded annoyed she was pleased to see him.

"That was my announcement, Kagura."

"I see. Well, I assume you've come with a purpose. What is it?"

"What have you done with Rin? And why is the scent of Naraku fading from you?"

"Naraku is dead."

Her voice was harsh as her annoyance level grew further. Hakudoshi was no genius. If he was then he wouldn't have suggested such a forward plan, especially against a dog demon. He was really just one evil little idiot.

"And my first question?" Sesshomaru sounded as emotionless as usual. Kagura saw no use in lying because he'd know soon enough.

"Hakudoshi had me take her to Inuyasha forest and point her in the direction of a Village your brother likes to visit."

"So Hakudoshi is the one controlling you now is he?"

"Not for much longer. Plans have been made to destroy him."

"Leave it to me."

"And why would you help me?"

"I have yet to unleash my furry upon the leader of this project."

"Why not take it out on me?" Kagura wasn't trying to get into a fight. She just wondered why Sesshomaru would bother looking for Hakudoshi when she was right there.

"I have, unfortunately, developed a soft spot for you. Stay here please. I'll be back."

He walked passed her and disappeared into the forest.


	22. Only Mine

I am sorry in advance for the possible failure of the kiss. I've only been kissed once and it was really innocent.

* * *

Chapter 22

Sango was pacing through the forest. Sit had been two weeks since Miroku's proposal. He had been nothing but sweet to her and despite her plans she couldn't hold him off for much longer. His kindness was making him hard to resist, let alone punish. The way he was acting also kind of scared her thought. It wasn't the same sort of fakey smile he put on for the village girls. He was acting completely sincere. She wondered if it was all an act or if somewhere deep down he was actually that kind.

Sango heard foot steps coming her way. She grabbed Hirakotsu, ready to throw. Miroku walked through the trees. He had a very sweet smile on his face. A smile that never would have suggested had had asked all of female Japan to bear his children.

"Sango." He said. His kind tone made her want to jump into his arms, and get him to stop the act at the same time.

"Sango, it's getting dark. We should go back to Kaede's."

"Pleas stop the act Miroku." she pleaded.

"I'm staying on my best behavior in order marry a certain young lady as soon as possible."

His face kept the same smimle the entire time. _He must be cracking up on the inside. _Sango thought. How could he not be? Sango made up her mind quickly.

"I will be pleased to marry you in three days time provided you stop acting so weird."

Miroku burt out laughing.

"Fine, fine, but I must admit that was rather fun. Why three days though?"

"I'm almost certain Kagome and Inuyasha will be back by then."

Sango walked past him. As she did Miroku grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight hug. When he pulled away he put his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. At first Sango worried about the placement of Miroku's hands but stopped imediantly when Miroku bit her lower lip. AS she gasped Miroku's tounge slid into her mought. Sango, against her better judgement, let him in. Instead she copied him and pushed her tounge into his. Miroku pulled away. Sango stood there slightly shocked, breathing heavly.

"What happened to bearing your children?" She asked slightly angry.

"Thee is no need to think it won't happen but I do not plan to dishonor you by doing so."

Sango didn't know what to say at first but thinking back to a few weeks ago questions began popping into her head.

"But then, what about all the other women?"

"I didn't actually do anything with most of them, just the geisha's"

"So you'll wait till we're wed?"

"Till one person makes it official."

"but till then you'll still fool around."

"With other women? Of course. My heart may belong to youo but my body belongs to everyone I want it to."

"Fine!" Sango took him by the hand and began to pull him towards the village.

"And where are we going?"

"To Kaede's. she's going to wed us."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Even before Inuyasha and Kagome get back?"

"We'll have a ceremony when they get here."

"If you say so dear."


	23. Heading Home

Chapter 23

Inuyasha was impatiently pacing in front of the well house.

_Should I take Kagome back? _

_No you shouldn't. Remember what happened last time. _

_But Kagome loves my time doesn't she. If I don't let her go back she'll come back anyway._

_Then jump now and destroy the well!!_

With every turn his mind changed. Kagome had come home 2 days ago. Although the doctor had recommended she rest she had insisted on leaving for the feudal era. The doctors had been amazed when she had healed just days after waking up. Inuyasha hadn't been. If her injury had been his he might have been disabled for only a day or two. She was human, with priestess powers and now a temporary marriage mark giving her half of a half demons healing power. If that didn't heal her then nothing would. Inuyasha smirked at his geniusness. But then a horrible thought crossed his mind. What if it hadn't worked? What if he was now left sulking back to the feudal era without her. What would he have done then?

"Kikyo"

The answer blurted out of his mouth. Inuyasha, realizing his mistake looked around for any sign of Kagome but with no trace of her he continued thinking. Kikyo, ya he liked her and would do almost anything to insure her revenge but did that really mean he loved her? He had loved her once but that feeling no longer existed. When had it gone away? he wondered.

"Alrighty Inuyasha, Let's get going." The answer came running towards him.

"Kagome" he said to himself.

"Ya, who else would it be." She opened the well house doors.

"After you." She said

"And give you a chance to escape. No way!" Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and picked her up. He did so and in two jumps he was up and over the edge of the well.

* * *

Hello everyone. So this is the second to last chapter in the series :( The last chapter takes up about 3-4 pages of my note book so its going to take a while to type. Im sorry in advanced. Also, my new art project includes making a giant movie poster. I thought I'd make one for this fanfic. Tell me what you think and your ideas. If my plan succeeds the poster should be on my profile page by the end of may.


	24. At Last

Chapter 24

Rin woke up in the middle of the forest leaning against a tree.

She looked around and didn't recognize her surroundings at all. She ran a circle around the tree, searching for lord Sesshomaru. She couldn't find him anywhere.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she called out. Fear began to set in.

"Lord Jaken?" She called out again getting more scared by the second.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she called a third time loud enough that Inuyasha and Kagome, who were just jumping out of the well, heard.

"Seshomaru's here?" Inuyasha asked. "That bastard!" Inuyasha pulled Kagome onto his back and ran towards the voice. They ran straight to the sacred tree. Sitting beneath it was Rin, sobbing. She couldn't remember traveling here so her only idea of why she was there tore at her heart. He's abandoned me she thought Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want me anymore.

"Inuyasha put me down." He did and Kagome walked over to the crying child. Rin looked up, staring wide eyed. When she recognized the familiar face she ran to Kagome sobbing into her chest.

"What's wrong Rin?" Kagome asked trying as best she could to comfort her. "Where is Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know. He abandoned me" she said sobbing.

"You don't know that." Kagome consoled her.

"Yes I do." She said sobbing even louder.

"Can we just head back to the village already?" Inuyasha spat.

"SHHHH!" Kagome hissed.

Inuyasha looked down at the child in her arms and realized it was sleeping. Kagome picked up the sleeping child and carried her in the direction of the village.

She's so strong Inuyasha thought. I want her to do that to our child. Wait . . . our child? He stopped himself. There is no way she'll mate me.

Why not? She's wearing your mark right now. Just kiss her and seal the deal.

Inuyasha began fighting himself again. He fought all the way back to the village.

When they arrived Sango burst out of her hut to hug Kagome. She saw Rin in Kagome's arms and looked at her questioningly.

"We found her in the woods under the sacred tree." Inuyasha replied "No sign of Sesshomaru. You smell kinda different Sango" Inuyasha sniffed the air around her. She blushed.

"Anyway," Sango said trying to change the subject. "Put her inside, we need to talk."

Kagome placed Rin inside with Keade and then followed Sango to her hut. When she entered a little ball of orange fluff jumped out at her.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled.

"Shippo! Oh I missed you so much." Kagome said as she hugged him.

"Good to see you in good health Kagome." Miroku entered the hut with wood for the fire. Kagome hugged him too.

"Interesting." Miroku said as he hugged her. He looked from Kagome to Inuyasha and back again. Inuyasha figured out what the monk was getting at.

"It's only temporary Monk" Inuyasha grumbled.

"What's only temporary?" Sango asked looking at Miroku.

"None of your business." Inuyasha replied while crossing his arms.

"I believe it is her business seeing as she's Kagome's best friend she's going to learn sooner or later." Kagome looked up from her conversation with Shippo at the mention of her name.

"Maybe she'll never find out seeing as it should be gone by tomorrow." Inuyasha was now yelling at the monk.

"Why don't you kiss Kagome and make it permanent? We all know you like her."

"Are saying what I think your saying Miroku?" Sango inquired.

"Wait, I'm confused, what are we talking about?" Kagome asked even though she thought she knew.

"Come her for a sec Kagome." Sango requested.

And Kagome obliged. Sango gave Kagome a hug.

"hmm." Sango said with a smirk. "I defiantly think you should kiss him Kagome."

"What?" Kagome and Inuyasha asked at the same time. Kagome now knew what they were talking about.

"But. . ." she began.

"No buts about it. Everyone knows how you feel about each other, except yourselves." Miroku said sounding rather annoyed. "Now confess to each other."

"We'll become each other greatest weapons against each others. Naraku's really good at that." Inuyasha said trying to forget that day 50yrs ago.

Miroku held out the hand that used to contain the wind tunnel. Inuyasha and Kagome gasped.

"Naraku's dead?" Inuyasha asked dumbly.

"Yup and none of us delivered the final blow." Sango said before sitting down very close to Miroku. He took his hand and placed it around her waist. She blushed lightly. Kagome saw them and giggled.

"So did you keep your promise to Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I did." Miroku responded "We had Lady Kaede marry us last night."

"Aww that's so sweet." Kagome said.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry we didn't wait for you." Sango apologized.

"It's alright." Kagome said hugging her friend.

"It doesn't sound like we missed much anyway."

"You definitely didn't" Shippo said "I didn't even know what was happening until Kaede told me afterwards."

"That makes much more sense" Inuyasha said to himself. Miroku heard.

"Sango, you agreed to bear his children right?" Inuyasha walked to Sango again sniffing around her.

"Ya, of course I did." Sango said blushing.

"Good, cause your bearing tow right now." Inuyasha said stepping back from Sango who was blushing tomatoes red now.

"Nice going Miroku." Kagome turned around to give him a high five only to find him in a heap on the floor.

"He fainted." Shippo said bluntly. Inuyasha began laughing.

"The man who's asked all of female Japan to bear his children fainted when hearing he got his way."

"Inuyasha it's not that funny." Kagome said trying to hold back a giggle.

"Anyway" she said "congratulations Sango!" Sango was staring in shock at the floor.

"Ya, yay me." She said still looking at the floor.

"Come on Sango, aren't you happy?" Kagome sounded worried that Sango would regret marrying Miroku and that would kill him.

"Ya I'm happy." Sango said "of course I'm happy" she began cheering up quite significantly. Kagome hugged her.

Soon Miroku woke up but fainted again after hearing what he thought was a dream was real. It took less time for him to awake the second time.

"I'm actually gonna be a father." Miroku said in awe. He took Sango into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Uh, duh monk!" Inuyasha said "That's what happens when you. . ."

"Inuyasha! Not in front of Shippo." Kagome said sternly.

"Well why not!" Inuyasha yelled standing right in front of were Kagome was sitting. "He'll find out soon enough around that lecherous monk."

"Well let's try and keep him as innocent as we can ok?" Kagome yelled back.

"Well I think we should teach him! Shippo, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much. . ."

"SIT!!"

The spell threw Inuyasha's face to the ground but Kagome was in the way. Inuyasha lips met Kagome's. Everyone in the room's eyes widened. Once the spell wore off, Inuyasha watched in horror as the faded mark began becoming more and more pronounced.

She's gonna sit me through all seven hells Inuyasha thought. He watched her waiting for her reaction. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo quietly left the scene all of them thinking "Finally!"

Kagome sat up, placing her hand over her mark. She looked up at Inuyasha with a worried look in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kagome."

"It's my fault. I should've moved out of the way."

"I should've had better reflexes."

"It's fine. I don't really mind" she said blushing "its you I'm worried about. You like Kikyo so much. I don't want to get in the way."

"Kikyo's dead. The only way I could be with her is by going to hell and even then I think she made it into heaven."

"And you don't think you would?"

"Keh" he said crossing his arms "No demon makes it into heaven."

"Even a half demon?"

"Worse, they don't belong to either."

"Well back to the matter at hand, what are we going to do?"

"Nothing, I guess. If you don't mind then I don't mind." Inuyasha's blush became even redder as he said this.

"I don't want to tie you down like that. I don't want to be the reason you don't get to chose." Kagome said to him, eyes averted to the ground.

"I have chosen, and I chose you." Kagome looked up.

"Does that mean. . ."

"That I love you. Ya, it does."

"I love you too." Kagome said

"Really?"

"Really." Kagome said placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He blushed and so did she. He leaned in for a second but pulled away quickly.

"Sesshomaru." He whispered before running out of the hut.

"You stay here!" he yelled back at her.

"No way, I'm going to get Rin"

"Kagura too?" he wondered what the hell she wanted.

Both Kagura and Sesshomaru emerged out of the forest edge as Inuyasha arrived.

"Wait you and the witch. . ."

"Yes we did brother. But peace, I am only here for Rin."

"Kagome's bringing her." Inuyasha said gruffly. "So what happened to Naraku?"

""your friends destroyed his body, Hakudoshi and I destroyed his heart. Sesshomaru then killed Hakudoshi." She replied sounding somewhat bored.

Kagome came running towards Inuyasha with Rin beside her. Rin ran into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She cried. He hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for looking after her." Sesshomaru said to Kagome.

They then left.

"Now where were we before he interrupted us?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome stood on her tippy toes and kissed Inuyasha as her answer.

"I love you" she told him

"I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha said.

They stood there for awhile in each others arms.

"Inuyasha?"

"Ya?"

"Do you think we should get married like Sango and Miroku?"

"Definitely!"

With that he picked her up bridal style and burst into Lady Keade's hut demanding to be married.

"About time you two." She said, making the preparations.

By nightfall they were married. Sango, Miroku and Shippo watched and feasted with them afterwards. Sometime that night, Inuyasha whisked Kagome off to some unknown location.

"A toast," Miroku said. "To Inuyasha and Kagome. Finally!"

FIN

Thanks for reading!


End file.
